List of residential locations in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
Introduction There are various towns and cities sprinkled throughout the world of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Despite the year being 300X, many of the lower-class residential locations remain relatively modern looking, whereas the more developed areas have a futuristic appearance and often feature advanced technology. Residential Locations Inafu Village Main Article: Inafu Village Roguru Village (ログール村, Rogūru-mura): Roguru Village is a small village near Inafu Village and G-Block. Hajike Village Main Article: Hajike Village De Mode City Main Article: De Mode City Ever Town (エバータウン, Ebā Taun): Ever Town is a town that the rebels go to after defeating Tokoro Tennosuke at A-Block. There, they stop at a restaurant called Familess for lunch. While there, Bo-bobo tries to look for a job in the newspaper, after taking a glimpse of Tennosuke's life and pondering his own future. This town is also the location of the Hair Hunter Entrance Exam Site, where Bo-bobo and Don Patch go to apply. Jerry Town (ジェリータウン, Jerī Taun): Jerry Town is a small urban area who’s most notable feature is its supermarket. Tokoro Tennosuke goes to live at said supermarket sometime after his defeat at the hands of Bo-bobo and Don Patch. Later on, the rebels show up at the town to recruit Tennosuke to aid them in the battle with Gunkan. Puppuu City Main Article: Puppuu City Eternal Main Article: Eternal Shinjuku Beauty meets Gaoh, and reunites with Bo-bobo after a year. Shibuya Where the rebels meet Yononaka Namero at Ramen Private High School. Nagoya City Main Article: Nagoya City Awana City Yuki's hometown. Other Locations Aside from residential towns, there are a few wildernesses and specific establishments that play some role in the plot of the series. Some of these locations are actually named in the Hudson Soft video games. Basabasa Forest (バサバサ森, Basabasa Mori): A forest Bo-bobo and Beauty pass through while on their way to Hajike Village. During their walk, Bo-bobo gets distracted by some monkeys playing mahjong and Beauty is attacked by the assassin Kilalino, who is then defeated by Bo-bobo. Tsuchinoko Bar (つちのこ居酒屋, Tsuchinoko Izakaya): Ribano Forest (リバノ森, Ribano Mori): A densely wooded area with a river flowing through it. It's located north of H-Block and Northwest of Hajike Village. While there, Bo-bobo's group encounter the captain of the Hair Hunter River Base, a man named Kodebun. After the recently awakened King Nosehair defeats him, the rebels continue on. Lake Lakeside (レイク湖畔, Reiku Kohan): The river that flows through Ribano Forest eventually leads to a lake simply called "Lake". Bo-bobo and Don Patch take a break there and preform a play titled "Love Labyrinth", but a strange green creature shows up. The creature is identified to be an Ochazuke Alien, and it's intent on finding and assassinating Heppokomaru (who Bo-bobo himself had yet to meet). The lake is apparently home to a healthy amount "fish", whose aid Bo-bobo calls upon while battling the otherworldly foe. Race Pass (レース峠, Rēsu-tōge): A thickly forested mountain with a winding road that serves as a pass between De Mode City and C-Block. Much to Beauty's confusion, Bo-bobo and Don Patch decide to have an Initial-D style street race down it (with Don Patch driving a car, while Bo-bobo and Beauty are riding on vacuum cleaners). This mountain pass is also known for its sharp curve known as Hell's Gate Curve (Hairpin Curve in the English dub), which is said to have claimed many lives. Don Patch experiences the dangers of this curve first-hand when takes a turn too fast and winds up falling off the mountainside. Lost Forest (マヨイ森, Mayoi Mori): A vast and confusing forest. After defeating C-Block and gaining Heppokomaru as a new ally, the rebels stop at a small hut in a clearing to rest. They don't get to rest for long however, when a member of L-Block named Puppetman appears. After Bo-bobo takes him down, they head off to the Nosehair Dojo. Nosehair Dojo Main Article: Nosehair Dojo Countryside (田舎, Inaka): A rural stretch of farmland dotted with houses. Bo-bobo and Don Patch take time to plant some chopsticks in an empty field, but are rudely interrupted when a manic pencil case randomly wanders into it. Meanwhile, on the shore of a stream that runs through the farmland, Heppokomaru continues his training with a teacher Bo-bobo appointed him named Fish Master. After the rebels spend the night inside an empty house, the wake up to find the field the chopsticks were planted in had become the new location of the A-Block Amusement Park. Narikatagi Mountain (ナリカタギ山, Narikatagi Yama): On their search to recruit Softon while on their way to the Pomade Ring, the rebels find themselves at the base of a mountain. There, they find that Softon has gotten a job as "field poop" (ice cream salesman in the anime), and must convince him to quit his job and join them. While not shown in the manga, the rebels have to pass through it in order to get to Jerry Town. Gasoline Stand (ガソリンスタンド, Gasorin Sutando): A gasoline stand located somewhere outside of Hajike Block. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and a group of bears stop at it to fuel up, but end up disturbing the gas station attendant when a bear claiming to be the gas tank tries to drink from the pump. Noppara Station (のっぱら駅, Noppara-eki): Harbor (港, Minato): Bridge Aquarium (水族館, Suizokukan): Los Angeles (L・A ロサンゼルス, L・A Rosanzerusu) Egypt The main location for the Fifth Maruhage New Emperor Playoffs Site. Cemetery Underground Limestone Cave Ueno Zoo Takadanobaba Station (高田馬場) Fart Temple Video Game-Exclusive Locations Seaweed Village (わかめ村, Wakame Mura): Chikuwa Village (ちくわ村, Chikuwa Mura): Trivia References Category:Locations